Halloween au paradis
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Mitchie, Caitlyn, Tess, Jason et Nate sont tous les cinq étudiants à l'université de Berkeley. Le soir d'Halloween, ils se retrouvent tous ensemble avec leurs amis de fac pour une grande fiesta chez les Alpha Kappa Lambda, une fraternité. Là-bas, Mitchie rencontre Shane, le frère de Nate et Jason... La soirée se transforme très vite en terrain de jeu !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire !

Hello les gens, je vous retrouve pour un nouvel O.S, et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Halloween, avec quelques jours d'avance parce que je n'ai pas le choix *-*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Francisco !<strong>_

_**Soir du 31 octobre 2014 !**_

Mitchie Torres, une étudiante de vingt ans à la faculté de Berkeley, faisait le tour des maisons du quartier de son enfance avec sa petite sœur de neuf ans, Molly, qui était déguisée en une version zombie de la Reine du Bal. Elle portait une perruque noire striée de mèches blanches-grises, et une petite tiare dans les cheveux. Son visage, poudré de blanc, ses lèvres et ses paupières maquillés de noirs, ce qui contrastait très bien avec sa tenue. Et à ça, s'ajoutait évidement les petites bottines, les collants en résilles, et l'échapper de _Prom Queen. _Mitchie, elle, était habillée simplement. Un jean, des baskets et un chemisier en jean. Sa soirée à elle l'attendait à l'université avec la version plus adulte, à savoir alcool et musique d'enfer entre amis.

« Mitchie, j'ai mal aux pieds ! » se plaignit la petite fille de neuf ans.

« On a bientôt terminé. » la rassura Mitchie.

« Porte-moi. » la supplia-t-elle.

« Alors là tu rêves ! » pouffa Mitchie.

« T'es pas cool ! » bouda Molly.

« Ouais, et en attendant ta sœur qui est _pas cool_, va se mettre en retard pour sa soirée pour que tu puisses avoir ton poids en bonbon et chocolat dans ton baluchon. » lui rappela Mitchie. « Allez, on fait encore deux maisons, et on rentre. Ça déborde là-dedans ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit tomba entièrement sur le quartier de Berkeley, Molly tenta une autre approche envers sa sœur…

« Je peux venir à ta soirée ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elles arrivaient chez leurs parents.

« Je ne crois pas ! » répondit aussitôt Mitchie.

« Mais pourquoi ? » couina-t-elle.

« Parce que tu n'as pas mon âge. » répondit simplement Mitchie.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied et en croisant les bras, renversant au passage quelques friandises sur le tapis d'entrée.

« La vie est injuste, sœurette. » railla Mitchie. « Maman, papa, on est rentré. »

Les parents des deux jeunes filles arrivèrent. Connie, la mère, avec un tablier autour de la taille, et Steve, le père, de la farine sur la joue et sur le front. A cette vue, Mitchie se demanda dans quel état se trouvait la cuisine et si ses parents n'avaient pas… dérapés. Elle chassa cette sale image de sa tête.

« Comment s'est passé cette tournée de bonbons ? » demanda Connie, souriante.

« Bien, jusqu'à ce que ta petite chérie ne se sente toute fatiguée. » répondit Mitchie en se moquant de sa sœur.

« Méchante ! » bougonna Molly. « Maman, Mitchie veut pas m'emmener avec elle. »

« Mais tu n'iras pas avec ta sœur, tu n'en as pas l'âge. » trancha Steve.

« Je monde chercher mes affaires, j'ai promis à Caitlyn que je la laisserais me coiffer pour la soirée. » leur dit Mitchie. « J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle me prépare, d'ailleurs. »

Sous les rires de sa mère, elle grimpa les escaliers deux à deux et entra dans sa chambre pour y rassembler ses affaires. Les vacances étaient terminées. Dès la fin du week-end, elle reprendrait les cours. Bien sûr, elle rentrerait pour célébrer Thanksgiving en famille, mais d'ici là, tous ses futurs week-ends seraient pris par les révisions, mais c'était la dure loi de l'université et Mitchie avait bien l'intention de bosser dur pour sa première année. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle s'empara de son sac à dos, d'une petite valise, de ses cours et empoigna ses clés de voiture avant de descendre. Son père l'aida à charger le tout dans sa voiture, puis, elle retourna à l'intérieur pour embrasser sa mère et sa petite sœur.

« Sois prudente en retournant sur le campus, et fais-moi plaisir, n'abuse pas avec l'alcool. » la prévient Connie.

« Qui te dit qu'il y en aura ? » s'étonna Mitchie, en piquant un bonbon dans le baluchon citrouille de sa sœur.

« Hey ! » protesta cette dernière.

« Je connais Nate ! » se contenta de répondre Connie. « Allez, amuse-toi bien ! »

« Promis, et je ferai attention… et je ne boirais pas… trop ! » rajouta Mitchie.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur – libre de sa perruque et lâché – puis embrassa son père avant de quitter la maison familiale pour regagner sa seconde maison. Le campus universitaire de Berkeley !

_**Campus de Berkeley !**_

En entrant dans son dortoir, qu'elle partageait avec sa meilleure amie Caitlyn, Mitchie plissa les yeux et grimaça alors qu'elle fut assaillit par le dernier tube posthume de Michael Jackson (_Love never felt so good)_. Caitlyn, vêtue d'une espèce de robe grise très courte et sexy, se déhanchait au son de la musique. Agacée, Mitchie ferma la porte d'un coup de talon. La porte claqua. Caitlyn sursauta en hurlant. Un main sur le cœur, elle éteignit sa chaine hi-fi et fustigea son amie du regard, qui souriait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je vais te tuer, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. » claqua Caitlyn.

« Ouais, en attendant tu étais… un peu trop perchée dans ta musique pour te rendre compte que je venais de rentrer. » se contenta de dire Mitchie. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Elle ouvrit sa valise et prit son nécessaire de toilettes avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller dans les douches communes des premières années des filles. Elle laissa longuement couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Une fois propre, elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette et retourna dans sa chambre. Caitlyn avait cessé ses pitreries dansantes et s'afférait à friser ses cheveux.

« Ne me dis pas que Nate va se déguiser en _Harry Potter_. » l'implora Mitchie.

« Eh oui ! » acquiesça Caitlyn. « Et moi je serai _Hermione_. »

« Sans blague ? » railla Mitchie. « T'es au courant qu'Harry et Hermione sont comme frère et sœur ? »

« Tu vois Nate se teindre en roux ? » demanda Caitlyn.

Mitchie essaya d'imaginer son meilleur ami avec les cheveux roux, mais elle fut prise d'un énorme fou rire.

« C'est exactement ce qu'en a pensé Jason. » lui dit Caitlyn.

Mitchie calma ses rires. Elle mit son peignoir, se débarrassa de sa serviette et bâilla.

« T'es sûr que tu vas réussir à enfiler ta tenue de cuir ? » demanda Caitlyn, en nouant une cravate jaune et rouge autour du cou.

« Mais oui, relax. » répondit Mitchie.

Elle se sécha les cheveux, et Caitlyn se chargea de les lisser. Quand Mitchie fut satisfaite de sa coiffure, elle enfila son costume avec l'aide de son amie, qui lui referma la fermeture éclair au dos de la tenue de cuir.

« T'as la clochette qui va avec ? » la charria Caitlyn en tirant sur ce qui lui entourait le cou.

« Très drôle ! » railla Mitchie.

« T'es… wow ! » dit Cailtyn.

« Merci ! » sourit Mitchie, qui mit la dernière touche de son costume, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat de couleur noir.

La tenue laissait tout de même entrevoir une partie de peau au niveau de son buste et un peu de poitrine.

« Dans combien de temps on doit être à la résidence ? » demanda Mitchie.

« On a encore une heure devant nous, mais on peut y aller dès qu'on est prête. » répondit Caitlyn.

« Si un seul des copains de Nate vient me draguer, je les tue. » dit Mitchie.

« Ça fait des lustres que t'es seule, laisse-toi un peu aller. » lui suggéra Caitlyn.

« Pas avec n'importe qui. » dit Mitchie, qui mit la touche finale à son maquillage. « Et puis, je ne suis pas tant en manque que ça. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. » dit Caitlyn, qui enfila une cape noire, l'attachant autour de son cou. « Bon, moi je suis prête ! »

« Moi aussi ! » dit Mitchie.

Toutes deux sur des talons – escarpins ou bottes – elles quittèrent leur dortoir, chacune avec son sac à main contenant les clés de la chambre, leur maquillage, téléphone etc… Elles traversèrent le campus jusqu'à la résidence de la fraternité du campus, dont Nate et Jason en faisaient partie.

« T'auras la chambre pour toi toute seule ce soir, je passe la nuit avec Nate. » lui apprit Caitlyn.

« Je suis sûre que Tess fera pareille. » dit Mitchie.

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux… » lui dit Caitlyn, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Lâche-moi avec ça… » soupira Mitchie.

Elles arrivèrent à la résidence de la fraternité des _Alpha Kappa Lambda,_ et elles ne prirent même pas la peine de frapper, et elles entrèrent. La résidence était décorée comme il se devait pour Halloween, avec des fausses toiles d'araignées accrochées à chaque recoin des murs ou du plafond, des fausses araignées pendaient çà et là, des squelettes et toute l'artillerie pour une bonne fête d'Halloween entre étudiants. Des citrouilles vidées et dessinées mains étaient placées dans plusieurs endroits, bougies allumées à l'intérieur, et lorsque Mitchie et Caitlyn entrèrent dans le grand salon, elles sourirent. Les membres de la fraternité s'étaient donnés à fond pour que la décoration de leur maison universitaire soit la plus réussie.

« Alors là, c'est super cool ! » dit Caitlyn.

Une musique rock qui fit sourire Mitchie retentit (_Fall Oout Boy -_ _Songs Know What You Did In The Dark). _

« Ça c'est de la musique ! » dit-elle.

« Tu l'as dit ! » acquiesça Caitlyn.

« C'est parti pour une soirée d'enfer. »

« J'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas trop picoler. » dit Mitchie.

« Comme si c'était possible. » pouffa Caitlyn.

« Dis toute de suite que je suis alcoolique. » s'offusqua Mitchie.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça ! » se défendit Caitlyn.

_« Mais ça en avait l'air. » fit une voix que Mitchie reconnut comme appartenant à son meilleur ami._

Nate, le petit ami de Caitlyn depuis le lycée, et accessoirement meilleur ami de Mitchie depuis le collège, arriva, déguisé en _Harry Potter_, avec ses cheveux bruns aplatit sur son crane, des lunettes rondes sur son nez, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, la cravate rouge et jaune autour du cou, et la robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter l'étreinte de son ami.

« Dis donc toi, tu prends la défense de qui ? » demanda Caitlyn, les mains sur les hanches.

« Euh, techniquement de toi mais Mitchie est comme ma sœur. » répondit Nate.

« Ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je vais aller saluer Jason. » dit Mitchie, qui s'écarta en laissant Nate parler à sa petite amie.

Elle se dirigea dans un coin de l'immense salle, et elle y trouva un des membres de la fraternité habillé en pirate. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il se retourna d'un seul coup, mais elle fut soulagée en reconnaissant Jason, le grand frère de Nate, déguisé en _Jack Sparrow_. Un pantalon marron, un t-shirt à manches longues blanche et un col en V, une veste sans manche verte foncé, une ceinture en tissu rouge autour de la taille, le foulard rouge sur sa tête et le cache-œil à son œil gauche composait sa tenue pour la soirée.

« Tu m'as fais peur. » admit Mitchie. « Salut Jason ! »

« Wow, Mitchie t'es carrément sexy en _Catwoman_ ! » la complimenta Jason en guise de salut.

« Tu crois que Tess le prendrait bien, en sachant que tu me trouves sexy ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Elle n'est pas jalouse, enfin, pas quand ça te concerne, toi ou Caitlyn… » répondit-il.« Vous êtes amies depuis tellement longtemps… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » admit-elle. « Bon, je meurs de soif alors, lequel de ces cocktails n'est pas alcoolisé ? Je vais attendre un peu avant de me bourrer et d'oublier que je suis célibataire et en manque de câlins depuis des lustres. »

« Tiens ! » dit-il en lui tendant une limonade bien sucré. « Et t'inquiète, j'ai un autre frère qui est aussi célibataire que toi… »

« Tu parles de celui qui trouve que la fac c'est que pour les intellos ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Celui-là même ! » acquiesça Jason.

« Il va venir ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, il avait rien de prévu. » dit-il.

« Oh, ok ! » dit Mitchie, avant de boire une gorgée de limonade. « Hum, je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais elle est parfaite. »

« Tu remercieras Nate, il semble adorer prendre des cours de cuisine avec ta mère. » se moqua Jason.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux minutes, Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel avant de tremper à nouveau ses lèvres dans la limonade citronnée.

_« Où il est mon pirate ? »_

Cette voix, Mitchie la connaissait que trop bien. Elle appartenait à son amie, Tess, et petite amie de Jason. Elle la vit arriver, habillée en pirate elle aussi mais une pirate carrément sexy. Une robe blanche dont les manches courtes tombaient sur les épaules. Des effets déchirés, un bandana rouge retenait ses cheveux blonds. Sous la jupe, elle portait des collants noirs, et une paire de bottes en cuir. Par contre, elle portait son cache-œil à l'œil droite.

« Comment vous me trouvez ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Canon ! » répondit Jason en ouvrant les bras, dans lesquels elle se jeta.

« T'es sexy en _Jack Sparrow_. » minauda-t-elle.

« Tu trouves ? » fit-il en souriant.

« Je te le prouverais après la fête. » chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Mitchie fit mine d'avoir envie de vomir tout en roulant des yeux, puis elle s'éloigna et s'appuya à l'encadrement de la pièce, entre le salon et le vestibule, dont le grand escalier menant aux chambres était assiégés des membres de la fraternité, qui ne cessait de monter et de descendre. Mitchie attendit que ses deux amies décollent leur bouche de leur petit ami respectif, quand une voix, provenant de derrière elle, lui dit :

_« Il pourrait faire ça en privé. »_

Elle tourna la tête, sans se décoller du mur, pour voir un garçon d'à peu-près son âge, peut-être un petit peu plus âgé de deux ou trois ans. Il portait un pantalon noir, un t-shirt noir et blanc rayé, une veste en jean noir et ses cheveux bruns ressemblaient à la banane _d'Elvis Presley_.

« T'es qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Shane, le frère de ces deux amoureux transit. » répondit-il en désignant Jason et Nate.

« Oh, moi c'est Mitchie. » se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

« Ah, ouais, la copine de collège de Nate qu'on ne voit jamais. » s'amusa Shane.

« Euh, la chérie de ton frère c'est celle qu'il est en train d'embrasser. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais, Caitlyn est chez mes parents tous les dimanches matins pour le brunch, tout comme Tess. » expliqua Shane. « Je voulais dire que t'es la meilleure amie de Nate, qu'il a rencontré au collège quand on a emménagé en ville. »

« J'ai déjà rencontré tes parents. ». lui dit-elle.

« Je m'en souviendrais, ou alors je n'étais pas là. » dit-il.

« Ouais, ça doit être ça. » dit-elle.

« T'es sexy en _Catwoman_. » dit-il aussitôt.

« Waouh, alors toi tu ne perds vraiment pas de temps, hein ? » fit-elle, à moitié amusée.

« Je te faisais un compliment. » se défendit-il.

« Un compliment ? Venant d'Elvis ? Ou plutôt de sa pâle imitation ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ? » s'étonna Shane.

« Il y a que tu t'es pas foulé le cerveau. » répondit Mitchie. « C'est Halloween, pas un concert de rock ! »

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et s'éloigna.

« Hey ! » l'appela-t-il.

Mitchie se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

« Elvis est un vrai Dieu vivant du rock. » lui précisa-t-il.

« Je sais mon mignon, mais t'aurais pu trouver mieux pour Halloween. » dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle rejoignit ses deux amies, qui s'étaient enfin décollées de leur chéri respectif.

« Et bien, vous avez fini par vous décoller de vos chéris ? » les taquina-t-elle.

« T'es jalouse. » chantonna Tess, en remontant son cache-œil sur sa tête.

Mitchie fit mine d'être malade, ce qui fit rire ses amies.

« T'as fais la connaissance de Shane, on dirait. » dit Caitlyn. Il est sexy, hein ? »

« Mais t'arrête un peu ? » lui dit Mitchie. « Et je te rappelle que tu sors avec Nate… »

« Relax, c'est pas parce que c'est notre beau-frère qu'on n'a pas le droit de dire qu'il est sexy. » intervint Tess. « C'est pas notre genre mais, c'est totalement le tien. »

« Ça y est, vous recommencez à vouloir me caser. » leur fit-elle remarquer.

« Franchement ça ne te fera pas de mal de voir quelqu'un, et puis on sera toutes les trois belles-sœurs. » dit Tess.

« Continue de rêver. » pouffa Mitchie.

La maison des membres de la fraternité se remplit des étudiants invités à la soirée. La lumière fut tamisée. Quand la musique se fit plus forte, les trois amies se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, puis, elles se prirent par la main et filèrent saluer leurs amis étudiants. Les salutations faites, les boissons coulèrent à flots, les premières réserves de bonbons, de chocolats et de pizzas s'évaporèrent rapidement. Avalant sa dernière bouchée de pizza au fromage, Mitchie fit passer le tout avec une gorgée d'un cocktail sans alcool, puis, elle accepta un shot de vodka que lui apporta Nate, ils trinquèrent et chacun vida son verre.

« Merci _Harry_ ! » dit Mitchie en lui rendant le verre.

« De rien _Selina_ ! » lui répondit-il.

En se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de s'appeler par le nom des personnages dont ils étaient déguisés, ils éclatèrent de rire, avant d'être rejoint par Caitlyn.

« Allez ma petite _Catwoman_, viens te trémousser avec moi. » la supplia-t-elle.

« J'arrive ma petite sorcière. » acquiesça Mitchie en lui tendant ses mains.

« Vous êtes cinglées toutes les deux. » leur dit Nate.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui envoyèrent un baiser de la main, puis, elles se faufilèrent parmi tous ceux qui dansaient. Il y avait des zombies, des super-héros, des vampires, d'autres déguisées en _Lady Gaga_ ou bien en _Michael Jackson_, en passant par quelques hobbit ci et là, et même des fées.

Seul dans son coin, Shane, un verre de bière à la main, regardait le groupe qui se déhanchait au son de la musique. Lui, il n'était pas un danseur et il n'aimait pas danser, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder les autres, et à cet instant, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la fine silhouette de Mitchie. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle était surtout une amie de Nate, et il était rarement chez lui, préférant retrouver ses potes et travailler sur des voitures ou des motos chez son patron. L'université, il n'y était pas inscrit car ce n'était pas pour lui, mais il assistait à quelques cours du soir pour faire plaisir à ses parents, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt et suffisamment à l'aise financièrement pour pouvoir quitter le cocon familial. Ses frères vivant sur le campus le trois quart de l'année, Shane se retrouvait seul dans la maison où ils avaient grandis tous les trois, et parfois, il se sentait un peu seul, mais heureusement – ou malheureusement – pour lui, il avait ses belles-sœurs déjantées, avec qui il ne s'ennuyait jamais. En les regardant danser fiévreusement, l'une dans sa tenue de sorcière et l'autre en pirate, Shane esquissa un sourire, qui se fana lorsque ses frères se joignirent à elles. Il était un tantinet jaloux… Pas de ses frères, mais du fait qu'ils avaient trouvés une fille bien chacun, alors que lui avait vraiment du mal à garder une petite amie…

… Un cri affolé le tira de ses pensées. La musique s'arrêta et une fille, déguisée en vampire sexy, courrait dans leur direction en hurlant.

« Un rat ! » hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant Mitchie. « Enlevez-moi ce rat ! »

« Calme-toi, Eve ! » lui dit Mitchie.

Elle extirpa de sous sa longue chevelure rousse, coiffée sur le côté, un rat blanc. Mitchie le prit dans ses mains, sans aucune peur.

« Hey, mais c'est le mien ! » s'exclama l'un des étudiants de la fraternité, Doug.

Un garçon grand, une frêle silhouette et des cheveux blonds cendrés, s'approcha de Mitchie et récupéra son rat entre ses mains, ou plutôt entre les gants de son costume de _Batman_. Il avait ôté son casque noir et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés lui chatouillèrent le front. Le pelage blanc qui brillait sous la lumière du stroboscope qui était accroché au plafond, donnait un effet qui rendait le rat multicolore. La musique s'arrêta sous la demande de Nate.

« Eloigne cette chose de moi. » le prévint la fameuse Eve.

« Il ne te fera rien, c'est un rat domestique, et il est aussi effrayé que toi. » la rassura Doug. « Mais je voudrais savoir qui est le con qui s'est permit d'entrer dans ma chambre et de prendre mon rat. »

Les yeux de Doug se posèrent sur un autre garçon, déguisé en _César_, qui se tordait de rire non loin de Shane. D'ailleurs, ce dernier trouvait cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

« Très vraiment qu'un gros con, Thomas. » lui dit Mitchie. « Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste les rats. »

« Oh ça va ma belle, je plaisantais. » dit Thomas, qui eut du mal à se contenir.

« T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, et encore moins d'entrer dans ma chambre et de me voler mon rat. » s'emporta Doug, qui fut retenu par Nate.

« Pauvre petite chose, il a peur pour sa sale bestiole. » se moqua Thomas.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de la fraternité, et tu n'as aucun droit de pénétrer dans l'une de nos chambres, c'est le règlement. » lui rappela Jason.

« Oh ça va, y a des rats et d'autres sales bestioles dans tous les coins de cette maison, me faites pas chier pour une petite blague. » répliqua Thomas.

« Elles sont en plastique, pauvre con. » s'écria Eve, qui commençait à perdre son calme. « J'ai failli faire une attaque. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Eve s'approcha furieusement de lui, et le gifla magistralement, puis, elle s'empara du verre à moitié vide de Shane, et le balança à la figure de Thomas, tâchant sa toge blanche.

« La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te coupe tes bijoux de famille. » le prévint-elle.

Pour finir, elle attrapa une araignée en plastique, ôta la couronne de laurier de Thomas, et lui mit l'araignée sur la tête.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompé de couronne. » lui dit la jeune fille avant de s'éclipser, après avoir replacé la couronne de laurier par-dessus l'araignée. « Pauvre con ! »

Ses talons rouges claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Pendant que Thomas s'épongeait le visage avec son écharpe rouge, Nate fit remettre la musique et le petit monde reprit ses activités. Shane contemplait son verre vide, mais quand en voyant la tête de Thomas, il finit par sourire.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » gronda le jeune homme.

« Ouais, c'est très drôle. » acquiesça Shane en souriant. « Tu l'as bien cherché. »

« T'es qui au fait ? » claqua Thomas. « T'es pas du campus, je me souviendrais de ta gueule. »

« Je suis le frère de Nate et Jason. » lui apprit Shane. « Et moi je ne joue pas avec les peurs des filles. »

Mitchie s'approcha, les talons de ses escarpins claquant sur le sol, ondulant les hanches sans s'en rendre compte. Mordillant un long fil de bonbon orange, aussitôt, le visage de Thomas reprit son assurance.

« Elle est sexy _Catwoman_ cette année. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il pensait mielleuse.

« Euh, désolée mon grand, mais je venais proposer à _Elvis_ de venir danser. » le rembarra Mitchie.

Une musique plus lente se fit entendre _(Human, de Christina Perri)_ Mitchie tendit la main vers Shane.

« J'essaierais de ne pas te griffer. » minauda-t-elle.

Quand Shane se rendit compte qu'elle faisait tout ça pour énerver Thomas – bien qu'il se rendait également compte que le jeune garçon en question ne lui plaisait absolument pas – Shane prit la main de Mitchie, et dit :

« En d'autres circonstances, dans une autre pièce, ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre en entraînant son partenaire pour le slow qui arrivait, sur la piste de danse. Elle avait eu beau le charrier sur sa tenue un peu plus tôt, elle dû s'avouer qu'il était pas mal du tout, voire très sexy. L'un face à l'autre, Mitchie posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shane, et ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, sans attendre de permission. Ils se mirent à bouger lentement, au rythme de la musique, quand Jason passa près d'eux, Tess sur son dos.

« Fais gaffe à tes pieds Mitchie, mon cadet ne sait pas danser. » lui dit-il.

« Et toi fais gaffe à ton dos. » répliqua Shane. « Tess force sur le chocolat ces temps-ci. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille, qui fut de nouveau sur ses jambes.

« L'écoute pas mon cœur. » lui dit Jason en la prenant dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète, il va te faire faire du sport. » la taquina Mitchie.

« Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » rétorqua Tess. « Shane peut te servir de jouet il en sera ravi, vu comme il te bave dessus depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Hey ! » s'écria Shane.

Tess lui envoya un baiser de la main, et aussitôt, Jason l'attira à lui et plongea sur sa bouche, faisant grimacer Mitchie. Le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues, mais elle préféra mettre ça sur le compte de la chaleur plutôt que sur le fait que Shane lui plaisait énormément. Ils continuèrent de danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, et quand la chanson se termina, ils se séparèrent.

« Je meurs de soif ! » dit Mitchie.

« Moi pareil ! » approuva Shane.

Comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, Nate approcha, un plateau entre les mains avec six petits verres. Six shots de vodka. Mitchie s'empara du sien. Nate, Caitlyn, Tess et Jason l'imitèrent. Ils regardèrent Shane, qui finit par prendre le dernier verre. Tous les six, ils trinquèrent et vidèrent leurs verres, cul sec. Ils les reposèrent sur le plateau, quand Mitchie regarda ses deux amies et leur dit en leur tendant à chacune une main :

« Envie pressante. »

Caitlyn et Tess prirent chacune une main de Mitchie, et les trois jeunes filles filèrent à l'étage, où se trouvaient les salles de bains de la fraternité. Les trois frères se regardèrent perplexe.

« C'est quoi cette manie qu'on les filles d'aller aux toilettes comme… une meute ? » demanda Shane.

Eve, qui était la colocataire de chambrée de Tess, déguisée en reine des vampires, passa près d'eux, s'arrêta et leur dit :

« C'est parce qu'on aime se raconter nos petits secrets. »

A la grande surprise des garçons, elle se dirigea vers Doug, le propriétaire du rat blanc. Quand ils les virent se prendre la main et aller danser, Nate dit :

« Je rêve, Doug a une touche avec une fille qui déteste les rats. »

Jason retint un ricanement…

A l'étage, dans une des salles de bains, Mitchie se lava les mains, pendant que Tess remontait la fermeture éclaire de sa tenue en cuir.

« Comment t'arrive à bouger avec ce truc ? » demanda la jeune femme pirate.

« La vraie question à poser est : comment je vais arriver à enlever ce truc ? » rectifia Mitchie. « … vu que ma coloc' va passer la nuit avec son mec. »

« Demande à Shane ! » dit Caitlyn.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ? » soupira Mitchie.

« Avoue qu'il est sexy. » dit Tess.

Mitchie soupira. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira encore. Elle enleva son serre-tête en forme d'oreilles de chat, et ses cheveux lisses tombèrent sur son visage. Oui, elle trouvait Shane sexy. Oui, elle se sentait… légèrement en manque d'affection, de câlins peu importe. Mais de là à passer la nuit avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait très peu, même s'il était le frère de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, il est sexy, mais de là à passer la nuit avec alors que je ne le connais pas _vraiment_… » finit-elle par dire, après de longues minutes de silence.

« Ok, on rectifie. » dit Caitlyn en levant les mains. « Apprends à le connaître, et peut-être qu'il y aura rapprochement… »

« Vu les jeux qu'on a prévu… » sourit Tess.

« Quels jeux ? » demanda Mitchie.

Le sourire qu'arboraient les deux jeunes femmes firent légèrement peur à Mitchie, qui connaissait très bien le tempérament joueur des filles. Mitchie finit par rire. Elle remit son serre-tête, lissa quelques mèches devant ses yeux, puis, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain, suivit par Tess et Caitlyn. En retournant au rez-de-chaussée, les filles passèrent devant une salle de cinéma. Un groupe de garçons était attroupé devant un large écran plat. Un son fort et lourd sortait des enceintes du home-cinéma.

« Elle va gerber ses tripes… » dit l'un des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » demanda Caitlyn, qui sentait un léger haut le cœur la prendre.

« Elle a un hameçon dans l'estomac. » dit un autre garçon sans lui répondre.

« Wow, attention ça va gicler. » les avertit un autre.

Tess mit une main devant la bouche en voyant la scène. Elle qui détestait les films d'horreurs, elle vit la jeune fille du film, se fait retirer un hameçon de pêche de l'estomac, et les boyaux suivirent. Elle sortit en courant de la salle de cinéma, suivit par Caitlyn, alors que les garçons qui regardaient le film s'exclamaient haut et fort en applaudissant la scène, et en faisant trinquer leur bouteille de bière.

« Vous êtes dégueulasse. » leur dit Mitchie, avant de sortir de la salle.

En sortant de la pièce, elle tomba sur Jason.

« Pourquoi Tess vient de filer en courant vers les toilettes ? » demanda-t-il.

« On est trop curieuse. On est rentré là-dedans… » répondit Mitchie en désignant la salle de cinéma. « … ces idiots regardent des films d'horreurs. »

« Et Tess ne les supporte pas. » comprit Jason.

Il s'avança et fit coulisser la grande porte en bois afin de masquer les sons diffusaient par le film d'horreur. Jason leva les yeux au ciel, en se disant que ses copains de la fraternité se comportaient en vrai gamin quelques fois. Tess fit de nouveau son apparition, le visage tout barbouillé.

« J'ai l'estomac tout secoué. » se plaignit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu t'es brossé les dents ? » la taquina Mitchie.

Tess lui tira la langue avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Jason, qui la serra contre lui.

« Je me suis servis de ta brosse à dents. » lui dit-elle.

« C'est rien. » lui assura-t-il.

« Je peux tuer tes copains ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils regardent. »

« Ma pauvre chérie. » dit Jason en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Il faut que je mange. » dit-elle.

« N'oublie pas qu'on a nos petits jeux. » lui rappela Caitlyn.

« Je sais, mais je me soulerais pas sans avoir mangé. » dit Tess.

« Pourquoi tu te soulerais pour un jeu ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Parce que je n'embrasserais pas d'autres mecs que mon Jason. » répondit Tess.

« Encore heureux. » dit Jason.

« Et toi, t'embrasse pas une autre fille. » le prévint-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« On va finir complètement bourrés tous les deux. » comprit-il.

« Je te promets une nuit d'enfer. » susurra-t-elle.

Mitchie fit une grimace et tourna la tête. Elle fit Shane, qui parlait avec Doug, et Eve qui était rayonnante dans sa longue robe noire. Mitchie les rejoignit, laissant Tess et Jason à leurs embrassades.

« Attention Eve, Doug ici présent adore les rats tu sais ? »

« Je sais. » dit Eve. « Mais il m'a promit qu'il le laisserait dans sa cage. »

« Hum, Eve va falloir qu'on parle toutes les deux. » lui dit Mitchie, avant de se retourner vers Shane. « On retourne danser, Elvis ? »

« Pour toi, je vais faire un effort. » dit Shane. « Mais c'est seulement pour toi. »

« Ouh ! » siffla Doug.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à retourner parmi les danseurs, quand ils furent stopper par Caitlyn, qui leur montrait une bouteille de bière… vide.

« Quoi ? » demanda Mitchie.

« C'est l'heure de jouer et de faire grimper la température. » annonça Caitlyn. « Et je vous ai tous les quatre inscrits dans notre petit jeu. »

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Doug.

Mitchie avisa la bouteille de bière que Caitlyn agitait dans sa main droite, puis, elle fixa l'immense sourire qu'elle arborait sur le visage. Elle comprit !

« Non ! » refusa Mitchie.

« Mauviette ! » répliqua Caitlyn.

« C'est puéril, et gamin. » dit Mitchie. « Enfin on n'est plus au lycée ! »

« Le jeu de la bouteille. » comprit Eve, qui tapa dans ses mains. « Génial ! »

« Si tu refuses d'embrasser une personne, tu bois. » dit Caitlyn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'impatienta Eve.

Mitchie ne pu refuser une nouvelle fois l'invitation de son amie qu'elle fut attirée par Eve. Shane et Doug suivirent. Ils atterrirent dans une salle, toute aussi décorée que les autres pièces. Nate remplissait plusieurs petits verres de vodka. Parmi les joueurs, Mitchie les connaissait tous.

« Tout le monde à genoux ! » annonça Tess, avec enthousiasme.

« Fais gaffe à la façon dont tu le dis. » dit Jason à sa copine.

« Dans ce cas je me mettrais à genoux pour toi plus tard. » l'alluma-t-elle en se collant à lui.

« Arrête, ou je te laisse pas jouer. » la prévint-il.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue, sous les sifflements des autres.

« Crois-moi mon bébé, je vais faire grimper ta température. » susurra-t-elle.

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de s'agenouiller dans le cercle avec les autres joueurs, dont faisaient partie Caitlyn, Eve, Doug, Mitchie – à son grand regret – Shane, et

d'autres membres de la fête. Au total, ils étaient dix.  
>« Pourquoi vous jouez pas tous les deux ? » demanda Shane à ses frères.<p>

« On veut pas qu'ils embrassent d'autres filles. » répondit Caitlyn, qui devança Nate.

« C'est nous qui allons embrasser les filles. » dit Tess.

Jason, qui buvait un petit cocktail, s'étrangla. Nate était plus discret, mais la stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage démontrait qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que préparait sa petite amie.

« Et si on refuse d'embrasser… la personne désignée par la bouteille ? » demanda un étudiant déguisé en elfe.

« Tu bois cul sec. » répondit Tess.

« J'espère ne tomber que sur des filles. » dit-il.

« T'embrasse pas la mienne. » dit Nate.

« Ça va, je sais. » dit l'étudiant en brassant de l'air avec la main. « Toutes les filles, sauf Hermione et la pirate. »

« T'as tout pigé Maxou. » dit Nate.

« Tess, t'as pas vraiment l'intention d'embrasser les filles, hein ? » fit Jason.

« Je vais me gêner. » répondit Tess. « Allez, je commence ! »

La bouteille de bière en verre était au sol. Tess la posa horizontalement et la fit tourner. Manque de bol, elle désigna Doug.

« Tu bois ! » lui dit Jason, en lui tendant aussitôt un verre de vodka.

« Désolé Doug. » dit Tess en prenant le verre.

« Y a pas de mal ! » pouffa-t-il. « J'ai pas envie de me mettre Jay à dos. »

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. » dit Jason.

« Y a que moi qu'aie droit. » dit Tess, avant de vider son verre de vodka cul sec. « Donne-moi de la pizza, vite sinon je passe le reste du jeu à dégueuler. »

Il lui donna de la pizza, et elle en croqua un morceau.

« Pourquoi elle dégueulerait ? » demanda Eve.

« Une bande d'abrutis qui regardent _Saw_ dans la salle de cinéma, on est rentré dedans par curiosité. » répondit Mitchie.

« Au lieu de s'amuser, ils regardent un film ? » s'étonna Max, le garçon déguisé en elfe.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. » dit Eve. « Vas-y Millie, fais tourner la bouteille. »

« Mais elle est déchainée celle-là. » s'amusa Nate.

« C'est l'alcool ! » dit Millie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Millie était une étudiante de troisième année, brune et les yeux marron, et pour la soirée, elle avait décidée de se déguiser comme _Daisy_ dans _Gatsby le Magnifique. _Elle portait une longue robe d'époque blanche scintillante, et un serre-tête assortis était posé sur ses cheveux. Elle fit tourner la bouteille, qui désigna le garçon à côté d'elle, qui n'était autre que Max.

« Euh, une seconde j'attends la réponse de ma copine. » dit-il, en montrant le portable dans ses mains.

« Tu demandes la permission de Samantha ? » s'étonna Nate. « Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis qu'elle a décidé de fêter Halloween au Texas. » répondit Max, qui reçut un texto. « C'est bon, j'ai sa permission, mais j'ai pas le droit de mettre la langue, et Tess et Caitlyn elle vous en veut d'organiser des jeux comme ça sans elle. »

« Elle avait qu'à être là. » dit Tess. « Maintenant, t'embrasse Millie ! »

« T'es sûre que ton mec dira rien ? » demanda Max à Millie.

« Faudrait déjà que j'en ai un, et deuxièmement, on ne mettra pas la langue alors relax. » répondit-elle.

« Bon, vous allez pas y passer la soirée ! » s'impatienta Eve. « Je veux jouer moi. »

Millie et Max se regardèrent, puis, se penchèrent et leurs bouches se touchèrent. C'était un simple baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes.

« A mon tour ! » dit Eve alors qu'ils s'écartent.

Elle fit tourner la bouteille, et elle due retenir un cri de joie quand celle-ci s'arrêta sur Doug. Tout le monde siffla en voyant le rouge monter aux joues du jeune homme.

« Allez, t'en meurs d'envie depuis une heure. » s'écria Jason.

« Tu vas pas te dégonfler, hein ? » s'esclaffa Max.

Doug n'osa pas faire un seul mouvement.

« Oh non, il se dégonfle. » dit Nate.

« Tu préfères boire plutôt que d'embrasser une fille canon ? » demanda Millie.

« Eve… » fit Mitchie en attirant l'attention de la fille. « Tu devrais prendre les choses en main. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Eve.

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur chaque côté du visage de Doug, et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Allez Eve ! » s'exclama Tess.

Doug sembla réagir, car il entoura les hanches d'Eve, et chacun pu voir leurs langues se trouver.

« Wow ils vont finir dans la même chambre. » dit Max.

Ils finirent par se séparer, complètement à bout de souffle. Le rouge à lèvres d'Eve avait coulé, et Doug en avait plein la bouche.

« T'aurais pu mettre du waterproof. » s'amusa Nate, en leur donnant à chacun une serviette en papier.

« Vous voulez passer en premier pour le prochain jeu ? » demanda Tess.

« Bon, c'est à qui le tour ? » demanda Doug, en se remettant de ses émotions.

« Il est tout retourné le coco. » se moqua Max.

« Il va se faire croquer tout cru. » chantonna Jason.

« Mitchie, à toi ! » dit Caitlyn sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle fit tourner la bouteille, qui tomba sur Tess.

« Oh merde ! » s'étrangla Max.

« Pourquoi _merde _? » demanda Tess.

« Bah, vous êtes deux filles.. » dit Max.

« Et alors ? » dit Mitchie.

Tout le monde – sauf Caitlyn – écarquilla les yeux, encore plus lorsque Tess fit signe du doigt à Mitchie de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, et sous les sifflements, elles s'embrassèrent… pendant de longues secondes, bougeant leurs lèvres. Jason n'en revenait. Sa petite amie était en train d'embrasser la meilleure amie de son frère. Tess et Mitchie finirent par s'écarter et elles se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Oh merde ! » s'étrangla Jason.

« Tess ma belle, arrête, ton mec est sur le point d'exploser. » s'amusa Max.

« Relax mon bébé, je vais bientôt t'emmener au septième ciel. » dit Tess.

Jason se dirigea vers la table et avala un verre de vodka cul sec.

« Tu l'as tout retourné. » ria Nate.

« Bon, et si c'était au tour des garçons de faire tourner la bouteille ? » proposa Caitlyn.

« Shane ! » dirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que t'arrête pas de mater Mitchie, et que tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. » répondit Eve.

Les deux concernés ne répondirent rien. Mitchie fit semblant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne su si c'était l'alcool ou la chaleur, mais elle pouvait sentir ses joues s'enflammer. Shane était juste à côté d'elle, et la proximité intensifiait l'attirance que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. De son côté, Shane avait été… quelque peu très secoué de voir Mitchie embrasser sa belle-sœur. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elles ne s'étaient pas dégonflées. Il se sentit secouer de gauche à droite, et il sortit de ses pensées pour regarder autour de lui.

« Arrête de rougir et fais tourner la bouteille. » lui dit Max.

Shane fit tourner la bouteille… qui désigna Max. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, ils dirent :

« A boire ! »

« Mauviettes ! » répliquèrent en chœurs Tess, Caitlyn, Millie et Eve.

Les minutes passèrent, et la bouteille tourna encore et encore. Caitlyn embrassa Millie, Eve dû se résigner à embrasser Max mais elle mit moins de fougue qu'avec Doug, Tess tomba sur Shane et elle refusa d'embrasser son beau-frère et vice-versa, alors ils burent un verre. Eve et Mitchie échangèrent un baiser, excitant Doug au passage, dont le regard qu'il posa sur Eve juste après démontrait bien à quel point il voulait plus avec elle. Shane, ne savait plus comment réagir. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Mitchie, mais la bouteille ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire.

« C'est la dernière fois ! » prévint-il.

« T'inquiète, toute façon faut qu'on fasse le plein de pizza. » dit Jason.

Il se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante à son frère aîné, puis, fit tourner la bouteille. L'attente le tua, et quand la bouteille s'arrêta sur Mitchie, son cœur s'arrêta avant de faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine.

« Hallelujah Mon Dieu ! » s'écria Caitlyn, les bras et la tête levés vers le plafond.

« On perd pas de temps les cocos. » s'enthousiasma Tess. « Embrassez-vous ! »

« Bougez-vous j'en ai marre d'être à genoux. » se plaignit Eve, qui s'accrochait au bras de Doug dont elle ne semblait plus vouloir se défaire.

« Oui allez j'ai hâte de savoir c'est quoi le prochain jeu. » les pressa Millie.

Mitchie et Shane se regardèrent. Leurs yeux trahissaient leur envie de s'embrasser. Leur impatience de goûter les lèvres de l'autre. Ils n'entendirent plus les personnes autour d'eux, et ils ne firent que se fixer, jusqu'à ce que Shane ne penche sa tête en avant, effleurant du doigt le menton de Mitchie, puis, posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils se perdirent dans le baiser, et ils durent faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas mettre la langue, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie. Le baiser dura un long moment, sans qu'ils ne se soucient du temps qu'ils passaient à s'embrasser, alors que ce n'était à la base qu'un simple jeu, mais ils furent obligés d'interrompre ce moment à cause du manque d'air. Ils avaient, l'un et l'autre, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Instinctivement, Mitchie se mordit la lèvre. Ils s'écartèrent et firent face aux autres, qui ne disaient rien. Ils étaient scotchés. Aucun d'eux ne pensaient que ces deux-là s'embrasseraient avec une telle… soif. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Mitchie se leva.

« Il faut que je prenne l'air ! »

Et elle s'éclipsa, aussitôt suivit par Tess et Caitlyn. Les autres joueurs sortirent à leur tour de la pièce pour aller se désaltérer et manger. Shane resta seul avec ses frères. Nate vint s'agenouiller à la hauteur de son frère.

« Pourquoi t'es dans un état pareil ? » demanda-t-il. « On dirait que t'as embrassé une autruche. »

« Je... je pensais pas ressentir ça pour un baiser. » répondit Shane, qui finit par regarder ses frères. « J'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

« Allez, viens prendre un petit remontant. » lui dit Nate en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Non je crois que j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. » dit-il.

« Va manger un truc avant, on dirait que tu vas dégueuler. » dit Jason, un soupçon de moqueries dans la voix.

Cette fois, Shane ne se retint pas. Regardant son frère bien en face, il leva la main droite et lui fit un doigt, suivit d'un clin d'œil. Jason le lui rendit, et les trois frères éclatèrent de rire.

Assise sur les marches de la fraternité, dans le froid de cette nuit d'octobre, Mitchie avait enroulée ses bras autour de ses genoux, et elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Shane. Certes ce n'était qu'un jeu… Bien sûr ce n'était pas un baiser _complet_, ça restait pour Mitchie un baiser fabuleux, sans doute le meilleur de sa vie. Elle repensa à la façon dont les lèvres du jeune homme avaient touchées les siennes, les avaient caressées, et elle ne pensait qu'à recommencer. Elle se souvint même du léger touché de ses doigts sur son menton. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle remarqua à peine la présence de Tess et Caitlyn, qui s'assirent à ses côtés.

« Shane n'a pas été le seul à avoir été retourné par le baiser. » dit Tess.

« Il embrasse tellement bien. » grommela Mitchie.

« Et il a pas mis la langue. Je suis sûre que c'est encore meilleur. » la taquina Tess.

« Arrête… » dit Mitchie en se redressant. « Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. »

« Attends le prochain jeu, si vous voulez parler dans le calme, le placard qu'on a préparé à cette occasion sera l'endroit idéal. » lui dit Caitlyn.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez prévu de jouer à _Sept Minutes Au Paradis_. » supplia Mitchie.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda Tess. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce jeu ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin ni l'envie d'aller m'enfermer dans un placard pour discuter avec Shane de ce qui s'est passé. » répondit Mitchie.

« Qui te dit que vous ferez que parler ? » questionna Tess.

« Crois-moi, il est aussi retourné que toi. » dit Caitlyn.

« Allez, souris Mitchie, on vous demande pas de vous marier, mais de sortir de votre coquille et de passer du bon temps ensemble, pas forcément basé sur le sexe, mais ça vous ferait du bien de sortir et de faire connaissance. » lui dit Tess. « Shane est un gars bien, qui est juste tombé sur les mauvaises filles, comme toi pour les mecs. »

« Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » railla Mitchie.

Mais elle sourit, ce qui fit sourire ses amies. Elles se prirent dans les bras avant de rire et de retourner à l'intérieur. En chemin, elles tombèrent sur les garçons et, si Tess et Caitlyn se ruèrent dans les bras de leur chéri respectif, Shane et Mitchie se dévisagèrent avec ce sourire idiot qui se dessina sur leur visage, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

« On va… vous laissez discuter. » dit Tess, qui rejoignit Jason.

Caitlyn retrouva les bras de Nate, et tous les quatre retournèrent à l'intérieur, laissant Shane et Mitchie se fixer en chien de faïence. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, trop occupés à se contempler et à repenser au baiser échangé, quand enfin…

« Ecoute je voulais pas… »

« Je pensais pas… »

Ils avaient parlés en même temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de rire.

« Désolé. » dit Shane. « Honneur aux dames. »

« Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Euh, je dois t'avouer que, euh, je ne fais que repenser au baiser et euh… »

« Moi aussi ! » la coupa-t-il sans le faire exprès. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

« Moi non plus ! » dit-elle.

A nouveau le silence.

« A moi de t'avouer que j'ai très envie de recommencer. » dit Shane.

Mitchie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, parce qu'elle en avait très envie elle aussi. Elle masqua son sourire en baissant la tête, mais Shane le vit et il posa deux doigts sous son menton, ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui.

« Pas la peine de rougir autant, Mitchie. » dit-il d'une voix douce, qui la fit frissonner.

« Si t'as envie de m'embrasser, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » souffla-t-elle.

« Tant mieux ! » dit-il dans un murmure.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement. Shane fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de Mitchie, qui frémissait d'impatience de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, puis, leurs bouches se touchèrent. _Enfin, pensa Mitchie_. Elle soupira d'aise et sourit. Shane voulut approfondir le baiser, mais elle l'arrêta en repensant au jeu qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

« Mais… je croyais que… » bégaya-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe. « Oui je sais mais, t'as déjà joué à _Sept Minutes au Paradis _? »

Shane la regarda, incrédule puis, quand il la vit sourire, il rit avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils retournèrent à la fête et ils trouvèrent Nate et Caitlyn, blottit dans un canapé en train de s'embrasser.

« Où est Jason ? » demanda Shane.

« Il veut pas jouer à _Sept Minutes au Paradis _? » se moqua Mitchie.

« Il avait une autre idée en tête. » dit Nate. « Ils sont dans sa chambre. »

« Qui a prit le premier tour ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Eve, elle a entraîné Doug et il leur reste deux minutes. » dit Nate en consultant sa montre.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Caitlyn. « Tu veux être la suivante ? »

« _On_ veut être les suivant. » répondit Mitchie.

Quand ils s'aperçurent enfin, que Shane et Mitchie étaient… blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se mirent à rire.

« Oh la ferme ! » grommela Shane.

_« NATE ! »_

Ce dernier regarda en direction de Max, qui désigna sa montre. Nate regarda la sienne et annonça :

« Que quelqu'un fasse sortir Eve et Doug, leurs sept minutes sont écoulées. »

Millie sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'un placard, qui servait en fait de cagibi pour stocker les boissons et quelques fournitures de bureau. Elle toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Fin de la séance, et Doug, t'as une chambre à l'étage. » dit Millie.

Quand ils sortirent du cagibi, ils étaient tous les deux débraillés. Les camarades de la fraternité de Doug sifflèrent avec force.

« Doug va pécho ! » s'écria l'un de membres de la fraternité.

« Je crois qu'Eve en a autant envie que lui. » ricana Nate.

Eve attrapa la main de Doug et l'attira à elle jusqu'aux escaliers. Ils disparurent à l'étage, où tout le monde pu entendre une porte qui claque.

« A qui le tour ? » s'esclaffa Max.

Shane tendit sa main à Mitchie, qui y glissa la sienne et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent jusqu'au cagibi.

« Wow wow wow ! » les arrêta Max.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui.

« Vous deux ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Je croyais que vous vous connaissiez à peine, vous allez faire quoi là-dedans pendant sept minutes ? »

« On va jouer au pendu. » rétorqua Mitchie, qui se tourna vers Shane et le poussa dans le cagibi.

« Peut-être même faire un scrabble si on a le temps. » en rajouta Shane, faisant rire certains.

« Sept minutes, top chrono ! » annonça Nate, qui se retint de rire.

Et la porte se ferma aussitôt…

L'intérieur de la pièce était éclairée par une toute petite ampoule à faible intensité. Mitchie scanna la pièce, et n'y vit que des packs de boissons, des chaises et des tables.

« Y a de l'espace. » constata-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Shane.

« T'as voulu jouer pour faire l'inventaire du cagibi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » dit-elle en s'appuyant à une table.

« Je crois qu'il nous reste que six minutes. »

« Alors, ne perdons pas de temps. » dit Shane en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne se touchent.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va coucher ensemble. » le prévint-elle.

« Rassure-toi, je t'inviterais à sortir avec moi avant d'y penser. » lui assura-t-il. « On peut s'embrasser maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mitchie prit son visage en coupe et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. La réaction de Shane fut immédiate, et il agrippa sa taille. Le baiser fut plus passionné. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, et Shane n'hésita pas à faire glisser ses mains le long du corps de Mitchie. Elle n'avait pas eu de rapport aussi proche avec un garçon depuis longtemps. Lui n'avait jamais ressenti une telle ivresse auprès d'une fille, et chacune des fibres de son être tremblaient à la perspective d'un autre tournant dans leur relation. Leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, mais le manque d'air les sépara, mais le jeune homme ne voulu pas quitter sa peau, alors, peu lui importait de se retrouver dans un cagibi, il souleva Mitchie et la fit asseoir sur la table derrière eux. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes et l'embrassa, mais il fit dévier sa bouche dans le creux de son cou. A cet instant, son corps à elle fut en ébullition, et elle se cambra à mesure que sa bouche dévorait son cou, ou du moins la partie haute qui n'était pas cachée par son costume. S'il continuait comme ça, elle risquait de ne plus se contrôler. Avec une force qu'elle ne s'en serait pas cru capable, elle arracha son cou de sa bouche. Les yeux de Shane trouvèrent les siens.

« Je préfère que tu m'embrasses là. » dit-elle avant de coller sa bouche à la sienne.

« Je t'ai donné chaud, avoue. » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle ne démentit pas non plus, préférant se perdre dans ce baiser langoureux où leurs langues se mêlèrent, où leurs mains se perdirent sur les courbes de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il pouvait leur rester, alors ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. C'est comme si, à travers ce baiser et ces gestes, ils faisaient transparaitre toute la tension sexuelle qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Mitchie et son besoin de contact avec un garçon bien. Shane et son manque d'affection qu'il n'avait pas encore su trouver chez ses ex-conquêtes, mais il pouvait l'avoir avec Mitchie, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Il s'écarta pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa et reprit ses lèvres en otage. Shane abandonna… pour l'instant. Il aurait tout le loisir de lui dire ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de ce cagibi. Il s'abandonna totalement, et des gémissements vinrent se joindre aux siens.

« Shane… il reste combien de temps… à ton avis ? » demanda Mitchie entre deux baisers. « Aucune idée… mais je veux pas… que ça… s'arrête. » répondit-il.

Elle s'écarta pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est contraire à mon éthique de coucher avec un garçon le premier soir où je fais _réellement_ sa connaissance. » dit-elle.

« Et je ne serai pas comme ça avec toi. » répliqua-t-il. « Je t'ai dis que je t'emmènerais dîner avant de penser à te mettre dans mon lit. »

« Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« A moins que tu n'en ai pas envie. » dit-il en arquant les sourcils.

« Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites. » sourit-elle, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Parfait ! » murmura-t-il.

Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il n'avait envie d'elle. Il avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de ses frères. Tout en l'embrassant, il espérait qu'avec Mitchie ce serait plus que de simples baisers dans un cagibi ou bien à cause d'un stupide jeu.

_Toc toc !_

_« On se décolle les cocos ! » fit la voix de Millie._

Ils durent se séparer à regret. Mitchie descendit de la table et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Shane réajusta sa veste, quand la porte du cagibi s'ouvrit.

_« Si vous voulez bien laisser la place à d'autre. » fit la voix de Max, qui était un peu taquine._

Mitchie sortit la première, et quand elle croisa le regard de Max, ce dernier dit :

« Alors, il était bien ce pendu ? »

« Un peu trop cours ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Il me semble que tu as un dortoir vide cette nuit. » dit Millie. « Ton cavalier à l'air trop bourré pour prendre le volant de sa voiture. »

« Je suis venu en moto. » rectifia Shane. « Et je ne suis pas bourré… enfin pas trop. »

A l'idée de Shane sur une moto, Mitchie en eut des palpitations.

« Bon, la place est libre, je meurs de faim et… où sont Nate et Caitlyn ? » demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient disparus du canapé.

« Partis régler les affaires courantes en haut, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit Millie, qui croqua un morceau de pizza. « T'en veux ? »

Elle tendit une autre part à Mitchie, qui l'accepta et mangea. Shane, lui, s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau qui traînait dans un bac de glace et en avala la moitié, avant de fermer les yeux en sentant le froid lui monter à la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Mitchie, qui souriait alors qu'un autre couple entrait dans le cagibi.

« Fiou, il est déjà minuit. » dit Max.

« Y en a six en haut qui doivent bien prendre leurs pieds. » dit un autre membre de la fraternité.

« T'es jaloux ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Ouais, un peu ! » répondit-il. « Tu te proposes ? »

« Même pas en rêve ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Cassé ! » chantonna Max.

« Bon désolée, mais sans mes deux copines, je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre et essayer d'enlever ce costume par moi-même. » dit Mitchie.

Elle prit Millie dans ses bras, lui disant de ne pas faire trop de folies et de l'appeler en cas de besoin, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Max, puis, croisant le regard de Shane, lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Une fois sur le perron de la fraternité, elle lui dit – ou plutôt elle lui proposa :

« T'es en moto, t'as bu, et j'ai un lit de libre dans mon dortoir, étant donné que Caitlyn est trop occupé à secouer ton frère là-haut. »

Shane étrangla un rire.

« T'acceptes mon invitation ? » demanda-t-elle en ajoutant : « En sachant que je n'ai pas encore décidé si on dormirait dans le même lit ou pas. »

« Je te promets de me comporter en parfait gentleman. » répondit-il. « Légèrement bourré, mais gentleman. »

« Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, Monsieur le King ! » dit-elle en lui servant un sourire radieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta et ils quittèrent le territoire des _Alpha Kappa Lambda__. _Ils traversèrent le campus, bras dessus bras dessous.

« J'ai l'impression d'être bourrée mais je vois sans voir double. » dit Mitchie.

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose. » dit Shane.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, je dois tenir de mon père parce que je me sens bien, mais pas assez pour conduire. » répondit-il.

« On aura surtout les idées claires demain matin. » dit Mitchie.

Il approuva, et ils firent le reste du chemin dans le silence. Une fois dans l'université, seul le bruit des talons de Mitchie résonnèrent dans les halls du campus. Arrivée dans la partie des dortoirs, Mitchie laissa échapper un long bâillement, qui prit fin alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle sortit ses clés de son sac à main, et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra, et referma derrière Shane. S'affalant sur son lit, elle ôta ses escarpins et se massa les pieds.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche. » geignit-elle. « Tu peux m'aider ? »

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main, la fermeture éclaire de son costume. Shane enleva sa veste, qu'il posa sur l'une des chaises de bureau, puis, alla s'asseoir derrière Mitchie. Elle avait ôté son serre-tête et rameuté ses longs cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule droite. Avec douceur, Shane défit la fermeture éclaire et la descendit. Il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'elle descendait jusqu'aux creux des reins. Et en plus elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. La vue de la peau dénudée de son dos lui donnait envie de la toucher, et pas seulement de ses mains. Mitchie, elle, avait abaissé la partie qui entourait son cou, et le reste de la tenue tombait devant elle, tout en gardant sa poitrine masquée. Avant de faire une chose déplacée, il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte.

« Euh, où sont les toilettes ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrayée.

« Au fond du couloir, à droite. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Quand elle leva les yeux, Shane était parti. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de ce costume, et avec beaucoup de mal, elle finit par se retrouver en culotte dans le dortoir vide. Elle attrapa un t-shirt au hasard, le mit et enfila un pantalon de survêtement. Elle rangea son costume. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Shane lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et le contrôle sur ses émotions aussi. Elle le connaissait très peu, elle l'avait très peu vu, contrairement à Jason et Nate, avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Que ce serait-il passé si Shane et elle s'étaient _vraiment_ connus à l'époque où elle avait rencontré ses frères ? Seraient-ils ensemble ? Mitchie se mordit la lèvre en y pensant. S'asseyant sur son lit, et, pliant ses jambes sous ses fesses, elle s'imagina, elle et Shane en couple, sortant le soir, réviser ensemble, s'embrassant… faisant l'amour. Elle secoua vivement la tête et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se leva du lit, s'empara de sa trousser de toilette et sortit de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain des filles. Elle se démaquilla, se brossa les dents pour chasser l'odeur et le goût de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité tout au long de la soirée.

Shane, de son côté, avait regardé Mitchie sortir en trombe de la chambre sans même lui accorder un regard, mais il avait bien remarqué ses joues rouges. Elle était aussi troublée que lui. Otant la veste de son costume, il eut soudain très chaud et enleva le t-shirt rayé. Il se retrouva torse nu. Il s'asseya sur un des lits. Il ne su dire s'il était à Mitchie ou à sa belle-sœur. Les coudes sur les genoux, les poings contre son menton, Shane ferma les yeux et tenta d'évacuer sa frustration. Il était frustré, et pas que sexuellement. Emotionnellement aussi. Cette fille, Mitchie – dont le prénom ne cessait de le hanter – il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il pouvait voir chacun des traits de son visage dans sa tête. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit enfermé dans ce cagibi durant ces sept minutes. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter ses lèvres, encore, mais il devait se retenir, il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas se manquer avec elle, et aussi parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de son petit frère.

La porte se rouvrit. Quand il releva la tête, Mitchie posa sa trousse de toilettes sur le bureau puis ouvrit un placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers Shane et ne lui tende une brosse à dent neuve, du dentifrice et une serviette.

« Merci ! » dit-il en prenant le tout.

Il était à présent debout, face à elle. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir à nouveau de la chambre.

Seule, Mitchie noua ses mains derrière sa nuque. Shane était torse nu, et il était… woah, trop bien tanqué pour être vrai. Elle se voyait déjà parcourir son corps de ses mains.

« Tu délires ma pauvre. » se lamenta-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle éteignit la lumière de la chambre et ne ralluma que la lampe de chevet de Caitlyn, puis, elle s'assit sur le lit de sa colocataire. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle attendit le retour de Shane, qui refit son apparition au bout de dix minutes… et toujours torse nu. Il déposa la brosse à dent, le dentifrice et la serviette sur une chaise. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Mitchie.

« Je suppose que c'est ton lit. » dit-il.

« Non, c'est celui de Caitlyn. » dit-elle.

« Oh ! » fit Shane. « Donc, tu me laisses ton lit. »

Elle lui sourit, et ce sourire fit louper un battement de cœur à Shane. Mitchie le remarqua et son sourire disparu légèrement. Baissant la tête, elle cacha sa gêne. Elle lui faisait autant d'effet qu'il pouvait lui en faire. Elle ne releva pas la tête, parce que si elle se perdait dans son regard une nouvelle fois, ça en serait finit.  
>Shane, lui, la regardait. Il avait envie d'aller s'asseoir au bord du lit et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il devait être raisonnable. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui d'elle-même, même si ce n'était juste que pour dormir. Il la fixa encore quelques secondes puis, il s'assit sur le lui, le <em>sien<em>. Il se glissa sous la couette qui sentait bon le propre et le frais.

« Bonne nuit Mitchie ! »

Il entendit sa réponse d'un simple murmure, et il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir rapidement, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il tournait et se retournait dans le lit pendant cinq, dix, vingt minutes sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il s'allongea sur le dos et soupira fortement. Il voulait dormir, mais il n'y arriverait pas s'il continuait à penser à la fille qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, et, fermant les yeux, il se remit à penser à tous ces petits moments où il l'avait entraperçu, de loin ou en photo, tout lui revint en mémoire et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Mitchie non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dos à lui, elle pouvait entendre Shane remuer dans le lit. Elle l'entendit soupirer, et elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait dormir. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait dormir. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle se laisse aller… pas complètement mais suffisamment pour prendre une décision. Elle laissa passer encore cinq minutes, et prit sa décision. Le sommeil ne la gagnant toujours pas, et l'envie de se blottir entre _ses _bras étaient de plus en plus forts. A quoi bon résister ? Rejetant la couverture, elle sortit du lit, et rejoignit Shane, qui ouvrit les yeux au même instant. Il se recula et l'invita à venir s'allonger à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Il ramena la couverture sur elle, et s'allongea sur le côté, face à elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir en sachant que t'es pas loin de moi. » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Moi non plus ! » dit-il, en portant son pouce à son menton, caressant ainsi ses lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Halloween, et je crois que grâce à toi, c'est devenu ma fête préférée. »

« Nate m'a dit que tu détestais la Saint-Valentin. » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Pour toi je ferais une exception. » dit-il. « J'aurais dû venir au dernier anniversaire de Caitlyn. Quand je t'ai vu dans ta robe blanche, et avec cette fleur dans tes cheveux bouclés… »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« J'ai vu les photos, et tu étais tellement belle. » continua-t-il. « L'an dernier aussi, pour Halloween, tu étais déguisée en Marie-Antoinette… moins sexy que cette année. »

Elle sourit. Elle posa sa main droite sur son torse nu, et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa hanche.

« Mitchie… » souffla-t-il. « Tu me tortures là. »

« Tu jouais _Imagine_ de _John Lennon_ à la guitare ce jour-là ! » dit-elle.

« Hein ? » fit-il.

« J'étais venue réviser mes partiels de maths avec Nate, au dernier semestre l'an dernier. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tes parents n'étaient pas là et Nate était au téléphone avec Caitlyn. Tu jouais cet air de _John Lennon_, ça m'a tout de suite attiré, et je me suis arrêté devant ta chambre, qui était fermée, et je t'ai écouté jouer toute la chanson. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé à ma porte ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, et on se connaissait pas. » répondit-elle.

« Je jouais pour embêter Nate. » dit-il. « Il déteste ça pendant qu'il révise, mais si j'avais su que t'étais là… »

« Moi ça ne m'a pas dérangé, et j'ai insisté auprès de ton frère pour qu'il te laisse jouer. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Si seulement on avait eu le courage de se parler avant ce soir… » dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer intensément. Aussi intensément qu'il la fixait. Sans attendre, Mitchie posa sa bouche contre celle de Shane. Il réagit aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser.

« On ne couche pas ensemble. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Te tenir dans mes bras me suffira amplement. » dit-il.

« Continue de me parler comme ça et je pourrais très vite tomber amoureuse de toi. » susurra-t-elle tout en collant à lui.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Passionné !

Fougueux !

Langoureux !

Le baiser s'intensifia de seconde en seconde. Leurs langues se trouvèrent avec hâte dans un ballet des plus sensuel que Shane remporta. Il parcourut chaque recoin de la bouche de sa _copine_. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il l'appellerait dorénavant, car il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer, pas après cette soirée. Pas après _cet_ instant. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils s'écartèrent, mais sans rompre le contact de leurs doigts sur la peau de l'autre. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Mitchie fit courir ses doigts sur sa taille, puis, dessina chaque contour de ses abdominaux avant de remonter et de poser le plat de sa main sur ses pectoraux. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Mitchie posa sa main sur son cou et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin, mais c'était trop dur de se séparer, voire une torture. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres et la sensation de ses doigts caressant son cou et ses épaules. Elle voulait se coller davantage contre lui, sentir sa bouche la dévorer et ses mains la parcourir de parts et d'autres, mais s'il se lâchait en lui donnant ce qu'elle désirait, alors ils déraperaient. Et aucun d'eux ne le voulait… pas le soir de leur première _vraie_ rencontre.

A regret, Shane mit fin au baiser, laissant une Mitchie complètement haletante.

« Il vaut mieux arrêter avant de déraper. » dit-il, essoufflé.

« Ouais. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Mitchie ! »

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer, crois-moi. » assura-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« J'espère bien ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« On devrait dormir. » dit-il.

« Serre-moi fort dans tes bras. » quémanda-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et Shane rapprocha immédiatement son corps au sien, entourant son bras autour d'elle et colla son dos à son torse.

« Bonne nuit, Mitchie ! » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, Shane ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, la faisant sourire, puis, après quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent, _enfin _!

_Une semaine plus tard !_

Les cours étaient terminés, enfin pour cette semaine de reprise, et Mitchie s'était assise sur un banc, posant son sac et ses livres sur la table en bois. Tess et Caitlyn ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre.

« Vive la reprise ! » maugréa Mitchie.

« Oh, j'ai déjà envie de décrocher. » soupira Tess. « Franchement qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de prendre Psycho ? »

« Tu trouvais ça intéressant et fascinant. » lui rappela Caitlyn.

Mitchie bâilla, faisant rire ses amies quand :

_« Salut les filles ! »_

Mitchie reconnu sa voix. Elle n'appartenait ni à Jason ni à Nate, mais au troisième frère Gray. Elle sourit.

« Salut beau-frère ! » dit Caitlyn.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda Tess.

« Je suis venu enlever Mitchie jusqu'à ce soir. » répondit-il, alors que les yeux de Mitchie croisèrent les siens. « Salut ! »

« Salut ! » sourit-elle.

« Alors, ça te tente ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, j'adorerais mais on a trop de devoir. » répondit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une torture.

En voyant l'air déçu de Shane, Tess et Caitlyn se regardèrent et sourirent. D'un commun accord, l'une prit les bouquins et le sac de cours de Mitchie, et l'autre contourna la table pour faire lever Mitchie du banc.

« Mais on ne voit pas ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec Shane ce soir. » dit Caitlyn, entourant ses épaules. « Tes devoirs peuvent attendre demain. »

Elle la poussa doucement en direction de Shane avant de retourner voir Tess.

« Bonne soirée, et pas de bêtises au premier rendez-vous. » leur dit Tess.

Les deux belles-sœurs prirent les affaires de Mitchie et filèrent dans le campus…

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre et accepta la main que lui tendait Shane. Ils allèrent jusqu'au parking et s'arrêtèrent devant une moto – une HONDA CB500X !

« Dis-moi que t'as ton permis sinon je ne monte pas sur ce truc. » le prévint-elle.

« Oui… » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai mon permis moto, et mon permis voiture. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il l'entendit soupirer de bonheur. Après une longue semaine sans se voir et à échanger des dizaines de sms, il pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la toucher.

« Rassurée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle. « Allons-y, mais loin du campus. J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi. »

« J'aurais dû prendre ma voiture. » soupira-t-il.

« Au prochain rencard. » lui dit-elle.

Il ria, puis, s'écarta pour attraper un casque, qu'il mit sur la tête de Mitchie. Il mit le sien à son tour, puis, il enfourcha sa moto, faisant signe à Mitchie de grimper derrière lui, ce qu'elle fit en pliant ses jambes et en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Sous les yeux de certains étudiants, Shane fit gronder la Honda et, avec la plus grande prudence, il quitta le campus, avec Mitchie accrochée à sa taille !

* * *

><p>Et voilà les amis, c'était l'O.S d'Halloween 2014, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<p>

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à très vite *-*

Aurélie !


End file.
